The secret of the blank letters
by Miss-Kawaii-XOXO
Summary: Ever since she was 7, she would always get a blank letter from him, but this time it was different. all what he wrote was number and letters. Sasuke & Sakura


**The secret of the blank letters**

**_By: Miss-Kawaii-XOXO_**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0; font-face font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Disclaimer : **_Don't Own Naruto_**

**Writing format:**

**-Aurtor note-**

_-Flashbacks-_

-Present-

-letter-

**Note: Remember to review, I really need to know what do you think...**

**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**

* * *

-

-

She couldn't believe her own eyes; here she was looking at letter that was tucked under her house door, she picked it up and put it beside the pile of letters she had.

She didn't have to open it; she knew what was written in it.

Nothing.

It was a blank letter, even after he was gone; he was still sending her those blank letters.

Nothing written in it, but she loved to keep it, as a sign of relief that he was still alive, not wanting to break his bond with her.

Or that what she hoped

-

-

-

"_Here…" He said to her, they both looked 7-years old._

"_What is this?" she asked him in a soft tone as she took it, he smiled and said "A letter"_

_She smiled back and then opened it, it was a blank letter._

"_Uh…nothing written in it…" she looked at him in a question face, he smiled and said "I know…"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's a secret that you will know soon"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Even after his parent had been murdered, he used to put his letter under her door._

_She always keeps it and hides it somewhere she can see it again._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_They were 12_

_He was still giving her the blank letter, even though she was a huge fan of Sasuke, she never asked him about the letters._

_She just takes it from under her door, and keeps it where she kept the other letters._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_He left her._

_He left her on that bench after she told him that she loved him._

_She went home that day, and found it under her door._

_A letter, his letter to her._

_She rushed and opened it, but what she saw is a blank letter, just like the other._

_Just like the other_

_-_

_-_

_-_

She didn't know why she was looking at it, but she knew that she was looking at his letter.

But this time, she took the letter he sent to her today.

She didn't expect this,

She thought it was a blank letter

But there was something written in it.

-

-

-

_Every time she hears something scratching under her door, she rushes to open the door._

_Wishes evolve her._

_To meet him_

_To ask him_

_To look at him_

_To see his smirk_

_To look into his eyes_

_To speak to him_

_But what she always finds is the white letter._

_Why?_

_Why would he send her those letters?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_She sighed one more time._

_It's already 21/12_

_He's going to slip the blank letter under her door._

_She had memorized the days he would send her the letters._

_9/1_

_12/2_

_15/3_

_22/4_

_5/5_

_25/6_

_15/7_

_21/8_

_19/9_

_1/10_

_11/11_

_And 21/12_

_Every month, different days, he didn't not send those letters other than those days._

_She's already 15_

_9 years_

_He has been sending those letters to her, ever since they were 7._

_She really didn't know what to do_

_He had already sent to her more than 100 letters._

_A sad smile was showing over her lips, she really didn't know why he would send her those letters._

_But she was really happy inside._

…

…

…

_He didn't forget about her._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_He's back"_

_Those were the words; she had to swallow it inside her mind._

_They were already 20 years old_

_He saw her._

_She saw him, but she never said anything, he didn't say anything to her, he just looked at her. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Death sentence"_

_That was they have concluded._

_He will be killed tomorrow at noon; he will be killed in 22/12_

_Everyone was looking at Sakura, knowing that if she said anything she could save Sasuke with the help of Naruto and Kakashi._

_But she didn't say anything._

_She didn't know what to say._

-

-

-

She didn't know what he meant in his last letter.

A -1

E -5

I -9

K -11

L -12

O -15 

S -19

U -21

V -22

Y -25

Just wanted you to know before I die.

Uchiha Sasuke

…

She didn't know what it meant.

-

-

-

"_Can't you do anything about the death sentence, can't you make an exception? You are the HOKAGE GOD DAMMIT"_

_She shook her head; Naruto looked at her and then asked "Why?"_

_Sakura stood there looking at Naruto and the Hokage having this conversation._

_She didn't say anything; she just looked at them and listens to the Hokage words._

"_Naruto…" she took a good look at Naruto with her hazel eyes, he looked at her back with determination._

"_Sasuke's life is like a puzzle, everything in his life is a puzzle placed in the wrong place"_

"_So we should help him and save him!" he said to her, interrupting her._

"_It's not that simple, plus" she looked at Sakura and Naruto and then said what shock them the most._

"_He asked for the death sentence himself if something special didn't happen…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

She didn't knew why she remembered that special memory, Sasuke, himself asked for the death sentence saying that if something special didn't happen in his life…

…

…he would die.

-

-

-

_She didn't know why she accepted to see him, but at least she wasn't alone._

_Naruto was with her._

_They both looked at the same time, at the only Uchiha._

_He was there, looking at nothing._

_Nothing._

"_Why…" Was the first words that went out of Naruto's mouth, both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him._

_Not knowing that Sasuke wasn't looking at Naruto._

_His eyes were on her._

_On her, alone._

"…"

_He didn't answer Naruto as he averted his eyes to the wall one more time._

"_WHY, ANSWER ME SASUKE"_

_He took a glance at Naruto and looked at Sakura, she was looking at him._

_He was looking back at her._

_His mouth started moving._

"_Am waiting…" _

_He answered him._

_No._

_He told her._

…

…_he told her he's waiting_

…

…_but for what?_

_-_

_-_

_- _

She kept looking at the numbers, remembering everything in her life.

"_It's a secret that you will know soon"_

"_He asked for the death sentence himself if something special didn't happen…"_

"_Am waiting…" he answered him._

"_Sasuke's life is like a puzzle, everything in his life is a wrong puzzle placed in the wrong place"_

Her eyes widened at she started to discover this mystery.

_9/1_

_12/2_

_15/3_

_22/4_

_5/5_

_25/6_

_15/7_

_21/8_

_19/9_

_1/10_

_11/11_

_And 21/12_

Wasn't a mere random dates.

Every single day

Means a letter.

His blank letter was nothing, it meant nothing.

What was true is the day.

9, 12, 15, 22, 5, 15, 25, 21, 19, 1, 11, 21

She quickly changed the numbers into letters.

…

…her vision getting more and more wetter

…

…Tears started to fall down off her eyes

…

…Reaching to her cheek

…

…falling to the letter.

She couldn't believe it.

Ever since they were 7

It has been over 14 years

…

Everything…

The letter dropped to the floor.

Her mind started to play what he had wanted to say to her all those years.

**I Love you, Saku**

He loves her.

Ever since they were 7.

He

Loves

Her

She quickly looked at the clock.

…

…She just has 10 minutes before he leave her.

…leave her forever…

She quickly left her house, looking of what she's going to say when she sees him.

-

-

"_Let's play" He said to her grinning._

"_AAAHHH…I want to know what you wrote in this letter" She was 7._

_He looked at her and then laughed before poking her forehead "You really have a huge forehead"_

_She started sniffing, he started to panic "No, I-I didn't mean it in a bad way"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

She was still running trying to tell him

To tell him

Everything

Everything what she's thinking about now.

And it's

Him

_Him only_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_OHAYO Sasuke-kun" She was now 12, he looked at her before muttering an 'Ohayo' back_

_She looked up at the sky before saying "It's a beautiful day isn't it?"_

_He looked at the sky; a little smirk was showing on his face "Yeah"_

_She looked at him and then smiled_

_-_

_-_

_-_

She didn't want him to disappear

She wants him to be with her.

With her.

By her side.

In her life.

In her dreams.

She wanted him to be her life.

Everything in her life

-

-

-

"_S-Sasuke-kun?" She looked at him; he was looking back at her._

_She was supposed to be in a simple mission, she didn't have any idea of meeting him here._

"_Sakura"_

_The way he said her name, had send shiver to her._

_She looked at him before telling him and asking him._

"_Come back with me, please?"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Why?

Why did he choose to leave her alone discovering the riddle by herself?

WHY?

"I LOVE YOU!!"

She yelled as she stood in front of the crowd panting heavily.

Everyone looked at her, before opening the space for her to pass-by them.

Sakura walked forward, ignoring every civilian, every ninja.

Ignoring every eye looking at her.

She stood in front of Sasuke anger all over her face.

Tears started to fall.

Every tear dying by itself.

"Sakura-c…" he was stopped by Kakashi arm, Naruto looked at Kakashi, who shook his head.

…

"Sakura…" he said her name; she looked at him anger, sadness all over her face.

"You are so stupid, you know?" She said it to him, half yelling.

"Do you think I need this stupid puzzle?"

"…"

"I can't believe you, Sasuke-kun…" her voice gotten softer and softer.

"You could have told me…you could have told me"

"Sakura…"

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD …"

…

…

"I love you"

She just stood there.

She didn't know what to do, but one thing came out of her month.

"I love you, too"

"Forever"

"Forever"

The only thing she did after it, is throwing her arms around him.

She hugged him, not willing to let go of him.

He hugged her back, with more emotion that she can think.

-

-

-

2 years later:

She was waiting for him to come to her.

But this time, he came with a red rose in his hand.

As he handed it to her, she asked him "What's with the rose?"

He smiled and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Did you forgot, Today is 25/6, this rose is a replacement for the letter."

She smiled as she took it, "But you know you should be thankful that I discovered this riddle…" she said as she took a deep intake of the rose nectar

"You discover only half of it…"

"Huh?" She looked at him; he smirked as he said one more time "You have solved half of it"

"What's the other half?"

"The number of years I spent on sending those letters"

She was still holding on the confuse look, he sighed one time before explaining for her

"I spend 16 years giving you those letters, and the number 16 is the number of letters that makes a sentence"

Before she could ask anything "Forever and Ever U.S."

She cocked her head to the side "U.S.?"

He smirked and pressed his forehead with her before answering her, "Uchiha Sakura…"

She didn't knew what to answer, she knew what he meant by this sentence, her blush was getting more and more clearer to him

-

-

-

"_What did you mean by that?" she was crying more and more._

"_I didn't mean that your forehead is huge in a bad way" He was blushing._

_She was more confused; "It's just, I want to…" his blush was getting more and more._

"_What is it?" she asked innocently while sniffing a little._

"_I-I wanted say that…"_

"_Why are you blushing?"_

"_UHH…" He closed his eyes, and said what he wanted one time _

"_I think your forehead looks cute…"_

_This time she was blushing… he was still blushing…as he said_

"_And I want you to know, that when I grow up…"_

…

…

"_I will marry you…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"I love you, Sasuke"

"I love you, forever, Uchiha Sakura"

"I love you more than you think, Sasuke…"

"Hn, you can never compare your love with my love"

"RIIIIIIGHT!!"

"…"

"What did you say, Sasuke?"

"Your forehead is still huge"

"W..HAT?"

"But I still think it's cute…"

"…uhh"

"Marry me, Sakura…"

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Marry me, Sakura, and be by my side forever…"

….

…

"Do you need an answer to it, Sasuke?"


End file.
